The last Guardian
by Coolkid93
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki was named the child of the prophecy before he was born. But even then he would have nether thought that there was more than one world in the universe. Now brought to the world of Azeroth at a young age through a twisted act of fate, watch as Naruto rises to balance the burden of both worlds and also being the last apprentice of the guardian. Smart Naruto Narux?


**Hi there Coolkid is back with a new story yeah! I finally had the time to write this and I hope you will like the premise of the story.**

**Also I´m going to upload/rewrite some of my other works so have fun reading;)**

**Ps:Sorry if I have any grammar or spelling mistakes my english is a bit rusty after not using it for a longer time period.**

A lone person could be seen walking through a forest. The person didn't seem to be doing something particular. This person stood around 1.2m tall, had long,spiky, gold-blond hair. The hair seemed to defy gravity with only two bangs covering his forehead. This person was no other than the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi himself. Naruto Uzumaki-Hatake. Though he preferred to be called Hatake. He is 8 years old and as long as he remembered, his big brother Kakashi took care of him.

But this evening, his heritage was revealed to him and so he took a calming walk through the forest to sort out his thoughts. It was actually quite the shock for the young boy. The thought that his very own father sealed the Kyuubi inside him was like a punch in his stomach. While Naruto was never treated unfairly or wrong in the village, since this secret was well guarded and only known by a few, he was still angry at his father. He never asked for such a burden!

And neither the Sandaime nor Kakashi could tell him what happened at that fateful night. The only person/being that could answer his questions, was the same being that he had sealed inside of him. The Kyuubi.

While Naruto was walking though the forest, he never noticed that he walked astray from his path and that the ground changed from earth to stones, a path that would lead him to a old building, sacred to his clan, the Uzumakishrine.

The Uzumakishrine was as old as Konoha itself. It was build to strengthen the bond between the Uzumakis and the Senjus. But the artifacts that were sealed away, where as old as the planet.

As Naruto was walking, he could swear, that he heard a whisper coming from the wind that blew through the forest or maybe it were the trees themselves.

„Prepare yourself"

The voice whispered in his ear only to vanish, the wind stopped and the forest fell silent as Naruto walked on his path. A feeling of dread spread though his body as he neared a small hut. The hut was decayed. The once shiny symbol of the Uzumakiclan was decayed and ruined through time and war.

As Naruto walked slowly towards the shrine, the feeling in his gut intensified and before he knew, he lost consciousness. The body of Naruto was still walking to the shrine, but his eyes were glassed over and his body moved like a mindless drone. Unknown to him , something by far greater and powerful reacted to his presence and would need the boy to free itself.

Within the temple was a center of a podium of sorts where several oni masks hung. The boy reached upwards to one of the masks and held it in his hand. He could feel the power that was locked inside the mask.

**Mindscape**

The Kyuubi was intrigued. He knew that the actions of his host weren´t his own at the moment but he could not help but feel some kind of curiosity. But as soon as his host touched the mask, all of his curiosity was replaced by true and primal fear. The mask radiated such a dark and twisted power, that even the mighty Kyuubi could not help but feel fear. The Kyuubi let loose a mighty roar and tried to channel his chakra forcefully into the body of his host, but nothing worked, the seal was still new and locked his chakra away. The Kyuubi could only hope, that whatever would happen, he and his host would survive it.

**Twisting Nethers**

A Demon named Sargeras a huge being almost beyond comprehension awoke and starred into a portal that he himself used many millennial ago. He is fully clad in a burning suit of molten, black armor. Wildly dancing flames surround his head and form a thick mass of hair and a sweeping beard. A pair of horns exteeries of viciously hooked barbs .The Demonic influences has given Sargeras body flames. This beings curiosity perked as he saw the portal open to the Elemental nations, a world so unlike any other that the titans had shaped. He did not know what being could have enough power to force his way into his own realm from that world. It definitely wasn't Aegwynn, she was not as powerful as she was before and as long as he knew, she never used her power as a guardian before to the realms. So who was it? Wanting to know who could use such power and trying to form a plan to make this person or being his next underling he simply helped the portal establishing by lending it just a fraction of his power.

**Azeroth**

A old man was sitting inside his home, other people would call his home a castle. A staff was leaning against his chest, his body covered in a red mantle with black feathers as shoulder pauldrons. It was almost time for him to warn the different leaders of the world about the looming darkness, but this was still a few years into the future. As he walked, he could not help but feel that something would happen, that would change the curse of history even fate itself of the whole universe. And then he felt it. That dark and twisted power. He would recognize this power everywhere, the demon that once controlled him, the Leader of the burning Legion. Faster than ever, the guardian located the source of power and teleported himself to the blasted lands. And what he saw let a shiver ran through his spine. The black portal had opened again. But there was something else also happening, walking out of a smaller portal was a young boy around 8 years old wearing a mask that resembled the face of a demon and was slowly but surely walking to the black portal, but he wouldn´t let the child do this. He snatched away the mask from the child's face and the black portal pulsed before closing again. But also the portal the boy came from wavered before vanishing from existence. The old man sighed, it seemed that he made the right choice but looking at the mask he could not help but frown. It radiated such dark and twisted power that it was no wonder that it would attract the burning legion, but what had the child done with it?And how did it came into the possession of such a powerful artifact?

Questions over questions flew through his mind but he knew that only the child could answer them. So he did the only thing he could do in such a situation. He took the child in his arms and teleported themselves to his home.

As soon as he arrived home, he let the child sleep on one of his many beds . He knew deep within him, that this child would change the fate of worlds, call it his instinct but he knew that the child was destined for greatness. And so he watched the boy sleep, to question him the next day when the boy would wake up.

The next day soon arrived and Naruto woke up. He blinked and took in his surroundings. And that was when he knew that something had happened the other day. Instead of lying in his futon, he was on a bed that was definitively not his. The room was also a lot different than any room he ever saw. The room was made out of stones, stacked over each other. A case full of books with symbols and runes , that he had never seen, was to his left. And to his right was a person sitting in his chair, studying him with his watchful eyes.

„So boy you are finally awake maybe you could answer some of my questions" The old man spoke with a voice that demanded an answer instead of asking for one.

„ What do you want to know?" Naruto asked steeling himself for one of those interrogations that Kakashi had trained him for. But he was not prepared for the outburst of the old man. A booming laughter filled the chambers and Naruto couldn't help but sweat-drop. First the old man tried to be all serious and now this?

„ Oh boy I don´t think that you know me do you?" the old man said with a glint in his eyes. „ I am Medivh the last guardian of Azeroth and you boy, crossed into this realm under my watch so tell me boy, how did you come here and what is your purpose?"

One thing Naruto knew for sure, he had one hell morning infront of him.

Hi there ^^ I finally managed to release the prologue for the story ;)

While I originally thought that I would write a Naruto as the LK X-over I tried to start with something different so let see how Naruto will change the fate of Azeroth !


End file.
